mediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lone Ranger (TV series)
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = 221 | list_episodes = List of The Lone Ranger episodes }} The Lone Ranger is an American western drama television series that aired on the ABC Television network from 1949 to 1957, with Clayton Moore in the starring role. Jay Silverheels, a member of the Mohawk Aboriginal people in Canada, played The Lone Ranger's Native American companion Tonto. John Hart replaced Moore in the title role from 1952 to 1954 due to a contract dispute. Fred Foy, who had been both narrator and announcer of the radio series from 1948 until its ending, was the announcer. Gerald Mohr was originally employed as the narrator for the television series, but story narration was dropped after 16 episodes. The Lone Ranger was the highest-rated television program on ABC in the early 1950s and its first true "hit". The series finished #7 in the Nielsen ratings for the 1950-1951 season, #18 for 1951-1952 and #29 for 1952-1953. Series premise The fictional story line maintains that a patrol of six Texas Rangers is massacred, with only one member surviving. The "lone" survivor thereafter disguises himself with a black mask and travels with Tonto throughout Texas and the American West to assist those challenged by the lawless elements. A silver mine supplies The Lone Ranger with the name of his horse as well as the funds required to finance his wandering life-style and the raw material for his signature bullets. Production George W. Trendle retained the title of producer, although he recognized that his experience in radio was not adequate for producing the television series. For this, he hired veteran MGM film producer Jack Chertok. Chertok served as the producer for the first 182 episodes as well as for a rarely seen 1955 color special retelling the origin. The first 78 episodes were produced and broadcast for 78 consecutive weeks without any breaks or reruns. Then the entire 78 episodes were shown again before any new episodes were produced. All were shot in Kanab, Utah and California. Much of the series was filmed on the former Iverson Movie Ranch in Chatsworth, California, including the iconic opening sequence to each episode, in which the cry of "Hi-yo Silver" is heard before the Lone Ranger and Silver gallop to a distinctive rock and Silver rears up on his hind legs. The rock seen next to Silver is known as Lone Ranger Rock and remains in place today on the site of the former movie ranch. When it came time to produce another batch of 52 episodes, there was a wage dispute with Clayton Moore (until his death, the actor insisted that the problem was creative differences), and John Hart was hired to play the role of the Lone Ranger. Once again, the 52 new episodes were aired in sequence followed by 52 weeks rerunning them. Despite expectations that the mask would make the switch workable, Hart was not accepted in the role, and his episodes were not seen again until the 1980s. At the end of the fifth year of the television series, Trendle sold the Lone Ranger rights to Jack Wrather, who bought them on August 3, 1954. Wrather immediately rehired Clayton Moore to play the Lone Ranger, and another 52 episodes were produced. Once again, they were broadcast as a full year of new episodes followed by a full year of reruns. The final season saw a number of changes, including an episode count of 39, which had become the industry standard. Wrather invested money from his own pocket to film in color, although ABC telecast only in black and white. Wrather also went outdoors for action footage. Otherwise, the series was mostly filmed on a studio sound stage. Another big change, not readily detectable by the viewers, was replacing Jack Chertok with producer Sherman A. Harris. By this time, Chertok had established his own television production company and was busy producing other programs. Wrather decided not to negotiate further with the network and took the property to the big screen and cancelled television production. The last new episode of the color series was broadcast on June 6, 1957, and the series ended September 12, 1957, although ABC reaped the benefits of daytime reruns for several more years. Wrather's company produced two modestly budgeted theatrical features, ''The Lone Ranger'' (1956) and The Lone Ranger and the Lost City of Gold (1958). The cast included former child actress Bonita Granville, who had married Wrather after his divorce from a daughter of former Texas Governor W. Lee O'Daniel. Episodes Cast *Clayton Moore as The Lone Ranger (169 episodes; 1949–1951, 1954–1957) *Jay Silverheels as Tonto (217 episodes; 1949–1957) *John Hart as The Lone Ranger (52 episodes; 1952–1953) *Chuck Courtney as Dan Reid (Lone Ranger's nephew) (14 episodes; 1950–1955) Guest stars * Michael Ansara - Angry Horse in episode 74 - "Trouble at Black Rock" (1951). * James Arness - Deputy Bud Titus in episode 33 - "Matter of Courage" (1950). * John Banner - Von Baden in episode 39 - "Damsels in Distress" (1950) * Frances Bavier - Aunt Maggie Sawtelle in episode 159 - "Sawtelle Saga's End" (1955). * Hugh Beaumont - Reverend Randy Roberts in episode 99- "The Godless Men" (1953). * Lane Bradford - Jake in episode 4 - "The Legion of Old Timers" (1949), Slick in episode 19 - "Greed for Gold" (1950), Sergeant Pala in episode 44 - "White Man's Magic" (1950), Lige Watkin in episode 58 - "Crime in Time" (1950), Joe in episode 64 - "Desert Adventure" (1950), Gat Towson in episode 71 - "The Outcast" (1951), Dusty in episode 76 - "The Hooded Men" (1951), Rufe in episode 84 - "Jeb's Gold Mine" (1952), Zeke in episode 105 - "A Stage for Mademoiselle" (1953), Smiley Hawks in episode 111 - "The Deserter" (1953), Gus in episode 133 - "Message to Fort Apache" (1954), Matt Rusk in episode 138 - "Stage to Teshimingo" (1954), Jed in episode 187 - "The Cross of Santo Domingo" (1956), George Stark in episode 197 - "Christmas Story" (1956), and Duke Wade in episode 216 - "Mission for Tonto" (1957). * Robert Bray - Al Davis in episode 84 - "Jeb's Gold Mine" (1952), Ben in episode 98 - "Bandits in Uniform" (1953), Dan Glick in episode 125 - "The Perfect Crime" (1953), Joe Tarbuck in episode 137 - "Outlaw's Trail" (1954), Mace in episode 146 - "Two for Juan Ringo" (1954), and Mike Barty in episode 163 - "False Accusation" (1955). * Harry Carey, Jr. - Jay Thomasson in episode 174 - "The Return of Dice Dawson" (1955). * Harry Cheshire - Judge Wells in episode 90 - "Word of Honor" (1952), Doc Wilson in episode 123 - "The Midnight Rider" (1953). * Phyllis Coates - Ann Wyman in episode 124 - "Stage to Estacado" (1953) Naomi Courtwright in episode 125 - "The Perfect Crime" (1953) and Jane Johnson in 166 - "Woman in the White Mask" (1955). * Christopher Dark - Dr. William Hubbard in episode 139 - "Texas Draw" (1954), Kat-Kem in episode 176 - "The Return" (1955) * Gail Davis - episodes 25 - "Buried Treasure" and 38 - "Spanish Gold" (both 1950). * John Doucette - Dirk in episode 14 - "The Masked Rider" (1949), Ox Martin in episode 31 - "Gold Fever" (1950), Rocky Hanford in episode 46 - "Sheriff of Gunstock" (1950), Pierre Dumont in episode 60 - "Thieves' Money" (1950), Flack in episode 76 - "The Hooded Men" (1951), Andrew Gage in episode 98 - "Bandits in Uniform" (1953), Blaze in episode 131 - "The Fugitive" (1954), Kelso in episode 140 - "Rendezvous at Whipsaw" (1954), Lew Cates in episode 150 - "The School Story" (1955), Deputy Sawyer in episode 178 - "Trapped" (1955), and Beau Slate in episode 181 - "Counterfeit Redskins" (1955) * Frank Ferguson - episode 149 - "Enfield Rifle" (1955). * Margaret Field - episode 19 - "Greed for Gold" (1950). * John Hart - episodes 34 - "Rifles and Renegades" and 46 - "Sheriff at Gunstock" (both 1950). Hart would return to the series in the title role for one season in 1952-1953. * Percy Helton - episode 148 - "Dan Reid's Sacrifice" (1955). * Dwayne Hickman, along with his brother Darryl Hickman - episode 75 - "Two Gold Lockets" (1951). * I. Stanford Jolley - Asa Jones in episode 34 - "Rifles and Renegades" (1950), Stark Durfee in episode 42 - "Eye for an Eye" (1950), Seth in episode 67 - "Lady Killer" (1950), Will Motter in episode 97 - "Trader Boggs" (1953), Don Esteban in episode 98 - "Bandits in Uniform" (1953), and Dave in episode 119 - "Hidden Fortune" (1953). * Dick Jones - episode 40 - "Man Without a Gun" (1950). * Stacy Keach, Sr. - episode 168 - "Showdown at Sand Creek" (1955). * DeForest Kelley - three episodes: 4 - "The Legion of Old Timers" (1949), 27 - "Gold Trains" (1950), and 117 - "Death in the Forest" (1953). * Douglas Kennedy - Curley Bates in episode 41 - "A Pardon for Curley" (1950), Slim Roberts in episode 82 - "Desperado at Large" (1952), Bull Gunderson in episode 86 - "Ranger in Danger" (1952), George Milliner in episode 101 - "Right to Vote" (1953), Sheriff Tom Lowell in episode 136 - "Six Gun Sanctuary" (1954), and John Trent in episode 161 - "Trigger Finger" (1955). * Nan Leslie - Nancy Barton in episode 14 - "The Masked Rider" (1949), Alicia Scoville in episode 47 - "The Wrong Man" (1950), Leia Anson in episode 67 - "Lady Killer" (1950), Martha Neal in episode 81 - "Special Edition" (1952), Molly O'Connel in episode 110 - "The Durango Kid" (1953), Kitty Martin in episode 118 - "Gentleman from Julesburg" (1953), Jean Scott in episode 143 - "A Broken Match" (1954), and Susan Starr in episode 175 - "Adventure at Arbuckle" (1956). "The Masked Rider" was her television debut. * Marjorie Lord - episode 155 - "The Law Lady" (1955). * Tyler MacDuff - Brad Stanton in episode 182 - "One Nation, Indivisible" (1955), Clint Harkey in episode 194 - "The Twisted Track" (1956), Kip Holloway in episode 216 - "Mission for Tonto" (1957) Is the only television actor to have spoken both of the lines "Who was that masked man?" and "That was the Lone Ranger!" * David McMahon - Clay Durfee in episode 42 - "Eye for an Eye" (1950), Jim Collins in episode 60 - "Thieves' Money" (1950), Mr. Herbert in episode 78 - "Mr. Trouble" (1951), and Bert in episode 90 - "Word of Honor" (1952) * Martin Milner - episode 28 - "Pay Dirt" (1950). * Ewing Mitchell - Major in episode 201 - "The Courage of Tonto" and Tom Bryan in 218 - "The Banker's Son" (both 1957). * Noel Neill - episode 69 - "Letter of the Law" (1951). * John M. Pickard - Smokey Baines in episode 79 - "Outlaw's Son" (1952), Jeff Seaton in episode 94 - "Best Laid Plans" (1952), Henry Flack in episode 126 - "The Ghost of Coyote Canyon" (1953), Matt Coleman in episode 158 - "Sunstroke Mesa" (1955), Moose Miller in episode 169 - "Heart of a Cheater" (1955), Jess Tyler in episode 196 - "Trouble at Tylerville" (1956), and Lem Hollister in episode 221 - "Outlaws in Grease Paint" (1957). * Slim Pickens - episode 184 - "The Sheriff of Smoke Tree" (1956).episode 192 - "The Letter Bride" (1956). * Denver Pyle - episodes 71 - "The Outcast" amd 72 - "Backtrail" (1951), episode 166 - "The Woman in the White Mask" (1955), and episodes 187 - "The Cross of Santo Domingo" and 190 - "Quicksand" (both 1956). * Mike Ragan - Curly in episode 21 - "Barnaby Boggs, Esquire" (1950), Pike Lane in episode 34 - "Bullets for Ballots" (1950), Crane in episode 50 - "The Black Widow" (1950), Al in episode 57 - "Danger Ahead" (1950), Chad Hackett in episode 70 - "Silent Voice" (1951), Jeff Durbin in episode 83 - "Through the Wall" (1952), Dave in episode 188 - "White Hawk's Decision" (1956), Slim Wiley in episode 191 - "Quarter Horse War" (1956), Sloat in episode 198 - "Ghost Canyon" (1956). * Marion Ross - episode 139 - "Texas Draw" (1954). * Victor Sen Yung - episode 192 - "The Letter Bride" (1956). * Kim Spalding - Moose in episode 53 - "Million Dollar Wallpaper" (1950), Ed in episode 72 - "Backtrail" (1951), and Joe in episode 103 - "Tumblerock Law" (1953). * Glenn Strange - played Butch Cavendish in episodes 1 - "Enter the Lone Ranger" (1949), 2 - "The Lone Ranger Fights On" (1949), 3 - "The Lone Ranger's Triumph" (1949), and 30 - "Never Say Die" (1950). Also appeared as Bart Walton in episode 95 - "Indian Charlie" (1953), Tom Casley in episode 122 - "Gunpowder Joe" (1953), and as a stagecoach driver in episodes 132 - "Ex-Marshal" (1954) and 160 - "The Too-Perfect Signature" (1955). * William Tannen - Curly in episode 20 - "Man of the House" (1950), Major Halliday in episode 191 - "Quarter Horse War" (1956), and Seth McKeever in episode 195 - "Decision for Chris McKeever" (1956) * Carol Thurston - Beata in episode 13 - "Finders Keepers" (1949) and Mary Turner in 62 - "Masked Deputy" (1950). * Minerva Urecal - episode 29 - "Ghost Town Fury" (1950) and episode 145 - "Homer With a High Hat" (1954). * Lee Van Cleef - episode 82 - "Desperado at Large" (1952), and episodes 114 - "The Brown Pony" and 124 - "Stage to Estacado" (both 1953). * Eddy Waller - Jules in episode 118 - "The Gentleman from Julesburg" (1953), Jim Haskell in episode 169 - "Heart of a Cheater" (1955), and Hardrock Hazen in episode 170 - "The Swami" (1955). * Frank Wilcox - Ross Colby in episode 88 - "The Map" (1952), Samuel DeWitt in episode 105 - "A Stage for Mademoiselle" (1953), Slate Corbaley in episode 128 - "Prisoner in Jeopardy" (1953), and Bradford in episode 176 - "The Return" (1955). * Guy Williams - played a love-struck sheriff in episode 42 - "Six-Gun Artist" (1955). Was later known for playing Zorro, one of the inspirations for the Lone Ranger character. * Michael Winkelman - Chip Truett in episode 212 - "The Prince of Buffalo Gap" (1957). * Sheb Wooley - episodes 116 - "The Wake of War" and 124 - "Stage to Estacado" (both 1953), episode 133 - "Message to Fort Apache" (1954), and episode 165 - "Wanted: The Lone Ranger" (1955). * Hank Worden - Rusty Bates in episode 9 - "The Tenderfeet" (1949), Stage Driver Whip in episode 121 - "Woman from Omaha" (1953), Ed in episode 126 - "The Ghost of Coyote Canyon" (1953), Ike Beatty in episode 138 - "Stage to Teshimingo" (1954), Jud in episode 179 - "The Bait: Gold" (1955), and Bruckner in episode 218 - "The Banker's Son" (1957). DVD releases On March 31, 2009, Mill Creek Entertainment released the box set Gun Justice featuring The Lone Ranger with other westerns, including Annie Oakley, The Adventures of Kit Carson, The Cisco Kid, Cowboy G-Men, Judge Roy Bean, The Gabby Hayes Show, and The Roy Rogers Show. On November 11, 2009, Classic Media released The Lone Ranger: 75th Anniversary Edition to commemorate the show. On June 4, 2013, Classic Media released The Lone Ranger: Collector's Edition, a 30-disc set featuring all 221 episodes of the series on DVD for the very first time, though many of the episodes are the syndicated edits missing 2–3 minutes. References External links * * *The Lone Ranger at YouTube *Lone Ranger Rock at the Iverson Movie Ranch * Iverson Movie Ranch: History, vintage photos. Category:1949 American television series debuts Category:1957 American television series endings Category:1940s American television series Category:1950s American television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Black-and-white television programs Category:English-language television programming Category:Television series based on Lone Ranger Category:Television series based on radio programs Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Western (genre) television series Category:1949 television series debuts Category:1957 television series endings